


Red Lights, Stop Signs

by newsboyseason



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Din Djarin, Driver's License, FOR LP!!!, Jealousy, Lots of Crying, M/M, Mentioned Grogu | Baby Yoda, Reminiscing, Songfic, anakin couldn't read this sand is mentioned a lot, cobb vanth needs a hug, does cobb have a house? he does now, im bad at tagging this is my first fic sorry, inspired by olivia rodrigo's new song!, very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsboyseason/pseuds/newsboyseason
Summary: Cobb begins to wonder how integral an old friend's promises are.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Red Lights, Stop Signs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joes_lactade_pills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joes_lactade_pills/gifts).



> im so sorry if this is ooc i havent watched ch 9 in a billion years + mando isnt my main fandom rn but i Love Them sooooo ye. i wrote this for one of my best friends and i decided to post it as my first Ao3 fic bc i have been meaning to post smth for a while now lol. enjoy! twitter mutuals if ur reading this i miss u so much okay mwah <3.

One hundred and fifty-three days. He tried to get lost in his own mind and drown out the ever present countdown in his head. It never worked. He would wake up the next morning and the calendar that resided in his psyche proudly sported a new ‘X’. One hundred and fifty-three days spent pacing the spot they first met, spent staring at the sky hoping, waiting. 

Cobb Vanth stared out at the binary sunset as the suns sank down behind the horizon. A beat. One hundred fifty-four. He turned on his heel to return into his home when his peripheral vision caught sight of his speeder. He was overcome with yearning in that moment, eyes filling with tears unwillingly. He obediently enabled his heart to tug him towards the speeder. He climbed in hurriedly. He shakily started up the engine and sped away. As far away from his hut that this old thing could take him. His scarf billowed behind him as he ripped through endless sand dunes. He didn’t stop until he felt hot tears running down his face. Cobb would later chalk that up to dust in his eye, but he knew the truth. He’d made a wide circle and ended up in the very spot the Razor Crest resided the last time he saw Him. He parked his vehicle and lazily wiped at his eyes. As he sat in the driver’s seat gazing out across the vast land that lay before him, Cobb felt a warmth emanating from his back pocket. He took a heaving breath and reached in. A rusted old locket sat in the palm of his gloved hands. On the back ‘someday’ was carved in shaky penmanship-- His-- a promise, to come back maybe, Cobb had almost given up hope. He opened it. Inside was a picture of Mando cross-legged on the grass beside the Razor Crest on some planet that Cobb deemed irrelevant because he wasn’t there. Grogu was in his lap, facing his dad reaching for his helmet. He didn’t know who took the picture, he hardly knew who Mando ran with these days. Like he said before, one hundred fifty-four days. 

That wasn’t entirely true, he had heard passing gossip from a tradesman that Luke Skywalker had recruited a “green thing” to his training academy and had saved a “Mandalorian and his friends” from an “Imperial force”. He left before he could hear the rest. He knew it was his Mando, he had no doubt in his mind. The thought of a war hero with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes interacting with Him was almost world shattering to Cobb. Luke Skywalker represented the galaxy’s standard for highly respected men and Cobb was just some bum living a few miles from the kid’s hometown. He knew if Mando got a glimpse into Luke’s life, he would be head over heels and forgo his previous promise to Cobb. 

Nevertheless, Mando had sent this locket to him through a cargo ship pilot who owed him a favor ninety-seven days ago. Which meant that in at least the fifty or so days following his departure, Mando had Cobb on his mind. Which provided some solace, until his current situation caught up to him. Cobb tucked it back into his pocket, safe from the world. He stood up from his seated position and immediately sat down on the sand, his back to his racer and his elbows on his knees. He stared up into the now night sky. Inky pigment swirling above him, dark and full of mystery. Reminded him of…

Cobb sobbed. He cried tears he didn’t know he held in. Not like before, where his cheeks were wet and his mind was numb. This was gut-wrenching hiccuping sobs. He grasped at the sand with his fists and swallowed hard. Between the choked out breaths, he began whispering to himself, asking himself how come he wasn’t enough. Why hadn’t He come back? What kept him away? 

“How could I ever love someone else,” Cobb murmured into his palms, “Guess you never meant it.”

About an hour later, Cobb stood up and made his way inside. He sank into his bed and felt the salty tear tracks cooly dry over his stubble. Grabbing the box from under his bed, he placed the locket into it and sealed it again. He pictured a world where his Mando kept his promise. A world where he got to learn his name and face, a world where Grogu was theirs, a world where he came back. He fell asleep desperately trying to remember the way His hand felt in his own.

FIN.

-

-

-

-

-

“Thanks for the lift.” He reached out a scuffed up hand to hand the payment to the pilot. 

He found himself on an all too familiar door step with his helmet balanced on his hip and his hand raised to knock. He was home. Zero days.

**Author's Note:**

> HI DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW TO DOUBLE SPACE FICS ON HERE I CANT FIGURE IT OUT AND SINGLE SPACED IS CLAPPED BYE. sry if that was Awful,,, iiii hope u enjoyed xoxo stream community.


End file.
